1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to probe apparatuses and, particularly, to a probe apparatus capable of precisely measuring an object.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical probe apparatuses includes a servo motor for moving a probe to measuring an object. However, it is difficult for the servo motor to precisely move the probe to a predetermined position. Accordingly, precisely measuring the object is difficult.
What is needed, therefore, is a probe apparatus which can overcome the limitations described.